Lucky For You
by PurpleSailorSaturn7
Summary: Three new girls join the fight for Tenchi's heart.
1. Two Unexpected Arrivals

I don't own the Tenchi Muyo characters, and this is made made for my two best friends, one of which you will find something she wrote on tmffa.com also. Thank you Shannon C. for your contribution of "The Letter from Ryu-oh". And to my other best friend (and editor), Sara S., Thanks for your help! In this story, well... never mind... you'll figure it out yourself. (Note: This is before Maiaka and Ami.)  
~PurpleSailorSaturn7   
  
Lucky For You  
By: PurpleSailorSaturn7/ PurpleQueenRamia (that is also another nickname of mine.)  
  
Chapter 1: Two Unexpected Arrivals   
  
"Tenchiiii....... Can we quit doing these silly chores? I'm bored!" Ryoko rubbed up against Tenchi, almost knocking him over.   
"That's enough Miss Ryoko!" Aeka snarled, and the two started fighting. Tenchi sighed. Only a few days ago he had released Ryoko from a cave, blew up Aeka's spaceship, watched Ryo-ohki be born, and found Mihoshi. Ryoko and Aeka had never stopped fighting.   
"What the hell?" Ryoko cursed from behind him. Tenchi turned around to see what was facing him, and when he did, his mouth fell open. A humongus spaceship was hovering above him and the others. A purple light was coming out, and a few secounds later, A girl joined them. She had light blonde hair and had a galaxy police uniform on. She walked forward, and much to everyone's surprise, aimed the gun straight at Ryoko's head.   
"Class A criminal Ryoko I presume." She said, her voice at a draw.  
"Who are you?" Ryoko wrinkled her nose in disgust.  
At that moment, Mihoshi came over blubbering about something (as usual). She stopped as soon as she laid her eyes on the girl.   
"Minako?" She questioned, her tears stopping almost instantly.   
"Mihoshi? Is it really you? I thought you were dead!!!" The two blondes both hugged each other and collapsed on the ground, crying.   
"You know her?" Aeka asked, a dumbfounded look on her face.  
"Oh yes!! Minako here is my best friend!!!" Mihoshi explained.  
"MmmhmmmMmmhmm..." Minako nodded, her green eyes reflecting like emeralds in the sunlight.   
"Did you come to rescue me Minako?" Mihoshi asked the other blonde.  
Minako looked down at the ground. "Well...umm..no." she admitted. "I thought you were dead, so I came to capture Ryoko myself."  
"Minako and I are best friends and partners too!" Mihoshi explained excitedly. Minako just nodded. She stood up and went over to where Ryoko stood.   
"Miss Minako," Aeka said with an evil grin.  
"Yes Princess Aeka?" The blonde looked over her shoulder at the princess and her two logs.  
"I want you to know that I will give all I have to help you capture that criminal Ryoko." Aeka laughed.   
"Miss Ryoko, hold still while I read you your rights... Galexy police code law... Oh whats that!?" Minako's full attention was focused on the sky, and a loud yell could be heard from above. A loud explosion shook the earth, and when all the dust and smoke claered, two broken spaceships had crashed to the ground. The falling spaceship had hit Minako's, and both had fell to the ground.   
"Oh no!!!" Mihoshi and Minako had both started crying at the sight of Minako's broken ship.   
"Now how am I ever going to get out of here?" Mihoshi wailed.  
"I hope nobodys hurt!" Sasami said.  
Tenchi had began digging in the rubble, and had finally found a girl curled up at the bottom. She wore extravagent royal robes, and she looked about the age of sixteen, maybe a little more. When she saw she was free, she looked up and blinked. She stood up and laughed. She had long red hair that almost reached the ground. Her blue eyes justified the fact that she was insane. Aeka made a rude gagging noise and Sasami hid behind her. Tenchi sighed, this was going to be a long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Aeka's Rival

You know What I have to say about copyright.  
NOTE: THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE OAV WITH A ENDING LIKE THE UNIVERSE SERIES!!!  
  
Lucky For You Chapter 2: Aeka's Rival  
  
The red-head looked around in amusment. When she caught her eyes on Aeka, she let out high-pitched laugh.   
"So Aeka, Nice to know that Jurian Princesses live with such low-lifes." She said, her mocking voice said indefenatly.   
"Nice to know that you, Lana, Princess of Planet Elli, crashes her spaceship into every peice of land possible." Aeka retorted.  
"Please stop fighting!" Mihoshi wailed.  
"Yes, please stop! Fighting doesn't solve anything!" Minako added.  
The two princesses ignored them both and continued arguing over which royal family was better. Ryoko, obviously amused at the fact that someone hated Aeka as much as she did, was floating around eating popcorn while the princesses insulted each other.   
"Um...Tenchi?" Mihoshi asked, making Tenchi jump.  
"Yes Mihoshi?" Tenchi replied, continuing to sweep.  
"Ummm... I was wondering if Minako could please stay with us, as she doesn't have anywhere else to go... She's not that much trouble at all really!"   
"Well Mihoshi, If she agrees to it, then she can stay if she wants."   
"Oh thank you Tenchi! I know you'll like her. She's really nice!" Mihoshi went on talking about something and Tenchi tuned her out. Sometimes Mihoshi's blubbering could really get annoying. Later that afternoon, after they got the peices of the spaceship away from where Tenchi had to sweep, everyone went inside. Once again Tenchi felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped about three feet into the air. He heard someone giggle, and turned around and found one of his classmates (also one of his best friends), standing there looking at him.   
"Hi Tenchi." Mitsuki (No this has nothing to do with the Mitsuki from the Universe Series.) greeted him. Tenchi gave a sigh of releif. He had thought that Ryoko had came to drag him away to one of her retreats again, but instead had found Mitsuki, happy as could be, standing directly behind him.  
"Hey, Mitsuki. Long time no see. Where have you been? I haven't seen you at school the past few months."  
"Well, If you must know, I got to skip a grade! I studied so hard that I got to move up! The reason I'm here is because I am doing work for your Grandfather."   
Mitsuki looked happier then Tenchi had ever saw her. She had always been grim and a little on the preppy side, but now... She wore her long purple hair was in a ponytail. She had on shorts and a green stomach shirt.   
"I'm happy for you Mitsuki. How is everything at your new school?" He set his broom down and motioned for her to sit on the step with him. She sat down and sighed.  
"It's hard and really lonely since none of my friends are there with me." She admitted. "The teachers are even harder than before and with all the classes I am taking it's really tough. I think I am going to have to give up piano and study even more." Tenchi couldn't help but feeling sorry for her. Her biggest love was playing the piano, and it was one of the few times Tenchi ever saw her happy. She was an excellent pianoist, and she played with such skill and ambition it was one of the most lovely things Tenchi had ever heard.  
"That's too bad." He sighed. "Are you wanting to give it up?"   
"Not really, but I am going to have to... I never have any time to practice."  
"Mitsuki." Yosho's voice came from behind them, scaring them both.  
"Oh, Hello." She stood up and bowed.  
"You can start your work by scrubbing the floors." Yosho left her a bucket and walked off. Tenchi couldn't beleive it. That had to be the worst job you could be assigned. And what was even harder to beleive was that Mitsuki looked glad to do it.   
"I never understand women." Tenchi sighed.  



	3. Another Day, Another Space Pirate

Ya know what I have to say about copyright...  
NOTE: THIS IS MY VERSION OF THE OAV WITH A UNIVERSE ENDING!!!  
  
Lucky For You Chapter 3: Another Day, Another Space Pirate  
  
  
Tenchi put down his broom and looked into the starry sky. Mitsuki had went home a long time ago, leaving him to himself once again. He headed towards the house and walked in, finding everyone watching tv. Tenchi sighed. Sasami was busy cooking dinner, Aeka and Ryoko were fighting over the remote, and Mihoshi and Minako were chatting happily. Lana, however, was no where to be found. Tenchi walked up to his room, and wham, there she was. The moment Tenchi walked into her, he fell over.   
"Oh, hi Tenchi! Your name is Tenchi, right?" Lana looked at him in a curious way.   
"Uh...." Tenchi stared up at her. She looked like a goddess!   
"Hey, Your kind of cute..." Lana helped him up and looked him over. "Your not cute... your gorgeous!"  
"Um... Excuse me, but what are you doing up here?" Tenchi finally managed to get it out.   
"Well, If I'm going live here, I might as well know my way around." Lana looked around the room. "This is a nice place you've got, but it's nothing like my palace."   
"I'm sure you're palace is way better than my house." Tenchi admitted, looking into Lana's blue eyes.   
"Not really."  
"What brought you to earth anyway?" Tenchi asked, sitting on his bed.  
"Well, I came here to find Princess Aeka."  
"Oh.." Tenchi didn't dare to ask why, mainly because he had seen what Lana could do earlier when she was fighting with Aeka.   
"Dinner's ready!" Sasami called from the kitchen.   
"Let's go, Lana." Tenchi cheerfully invited.   
"Yes." Lana said calmly.  
They headed downstairs and were greeted by a very upset Aeka.   
"Princess Lana, Exactly what were you doing with Lord Tenchi!?" Aeka demanded.  
"We were just talking, really." Lana replied sleepily.  
"Lord Tenchi! She is a witch! Stay away from her!"   
"Oh Aeka, really. She seems nice to me." Tenchi responded, looking at Lana.   
"PLEASE STOP FIGHTING!!!!" Mihoshi and Minako cried.  
"Oh, Princess, you are such a butthead." Lana said.  
"You got that right." Ryoko smiled evily.  
"PRINCESS LANA, YOU NEED TO DIE!!!" With those last words, Aeka walked off.  
"Is anyone going to eat?" Sasami asked.  
Everyone followed her into the kitchen and sat down. Lana took Aeka's spot next to Tenchi, and Minako sat next to Mihoshi.   
"She won't be needing it." Lana had said.   
On the table was Tsukemono, Fish, and Ramen. Lana was picky about how she ate, slow and only one peice of food at a time. After dinner, while everyone was watching tv, Tenchi and Lana walked outside.   
"I like the night. It's peaceful." Lana said, gazing at the moon.   
"Would you like me to show you around a little? I would have done it earlier, but I had too much work to do..." Tenchi stared at her.  
"Yes, I would like that."  
Tenchi showed her the lake, Funaho, and a whole lot more places.  
"I guess we better go figure out where you and Minako are sleeping tonight." He said after a while.   
"Yes." She quietly agreed.   
Tenchi and Lana returned to find Ryoko and Aeka fighting (like always!).   
"Tenchi!!! Can Minako sleep in my room?" Mihoshi asked.  
"I don't care Mihoshi." He replied, exasperated.  
"Anyone volunteer to share a room with Lana?" He asked to anyone in the room.  
The room was silent. After a few minutes still no one volunteered.   
"I guess she can sleep in the guest bedroom." Tenchi said, scratching his head. "I hope you don't mind, Lana."   
"No, not at all. I've grown up having a bedroom to myself. I'm used to it." Lana agreed cheerfully.   
Tenchi led her to her room and went to his bedroom. He lay awake for a long time. He couldn't get Lana out of his mind. He haden't even known her for a day. He fell asleep listening to the crickets outside.   
  
  
The next morning it took a few minutes for Tenchi to get out of bed. When he did, he walked downstairs to find Lana and Aeka gaping at him.  
"What's wrong you two?" He asked.  
"Oh Tenchi, come here and hold our child with me!" Ryoko called out from her spot on the couch.   
"Ryoko! What are you talking about?!?!" Tenchi stared,  
"It's the child I made with Tenchi!" Ryoko said, holding up a black egg. She handed it to Tenchi, and a few seconds after he picked it up, the shell started cracking, and out popped a... cabbit! Ryo-ohki meowed and sniffed Sasami. It jumped on her shoulder and attracted Minako.   
"It's so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Minako squeezed it.   
"How can that be your child, Ryoko?" Sasami asked, confused.  
"You people are fools to think that Ryo-ohki here is Tenchi's child!" Ryoko laughed.   
"Oh Ryoko!!! I will make you pay for that!!!" Aeka screeched.  
"Huh? Who is she?" Lana's attention was focused on the front door.  
"Who?" Tenchi asked, turning around. He went to the door and opened it. Outside stood Mitsuki.   
"Hi Tenchi!" She said.  
"Hi Mitsuki. What's up?" He smiled happily.  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something today..." She invited.  
"Sure, but I still have to change and take a quick shower. You can come in if you want."  
"Okay!"   
Mitsuki walked into the living room where Aeka and Ryoko were in mid-battle. Lana stood in the doorway, clearly not liking Mitsuki.   
"Hey Everyone!" She greeted happily.  
"Hello Mitsuki!" Mihoshi responded.  
Tenchi took a shower and quickly got dressed. He rushed down the stairs and met Mitsuki at the door. They left and Lana turned to Aeka.  
"Aeka," Lana said quietly. "I don't like you, and you surely don't like me, but I need to tell you something."  
"Hmm? What is it?" Aeka asked, surprised.  
  
"Want to go to the park?" Mitsuki asked Tenchi playfully.  
"Okay, That's fine with me." He replied.  
  
  
"Aeka? Do you know that girl that just left with Tenchi? I mean, do you you really know her?" Lana questioned.  
"Who? Mitsuki? No not really..." Aeka admitted. "Why?"  
"I think she is that most wanted space pirate. You know... The only one who is actully worse than Ryoko.."   
"WHAT?!?!"   
"I'm not joking... She has the same energy reading as the space pirate... and something is firmilier about her.."  
"We have to save Lord Tenchi! Will you help me, Lana?" Aeka asked. "Look, I'm sorry about everything I said yesterday. I would like to be friends..."  
"Yes... I would too... Let's start all over Aeka. Now... Let's go find Tenchi!" Lana proclaimed.  
"Are you coming Ryoko?" Aeka turned to Ryoko.  
"This could get interesting... I'm in!" Ryoko agreed.  
  
Meanwhile, in the park, Tenchi and Mitsuki were both sitting on swings, talking happily.   
"Let's go get something to eat and then we can go to my house. K?" Mitsuki suggested.  
"Sure." Tenchi agreed.  
They went to a small cafe and ate a lunch of tokoyaki (octopus cooked on a griddle). After lunch Mitsuki and Tenchi went to Mitsuki's house. Mitsuki made lemonade and they sat out on the back porch, looking at the sun reflecting off of Mitsuki's pool and small fish pond. Suddenly, the back door to Mitsuki's house slammed open, and out stepped Lana, Aeka, and Ryoko.   
"Mitsuki, or should I say A1 Class Criminal Space Pirate, What are you trying to do to Tenchi?" Aeka demanded.  
"What are you talking about Aeka? We just had lunch!" Tenchi cried out.  
"Oh joy. You found out my real identity." Mitsuki grinned slyly. "You will pay for that." 


	4. Sasami's Dream

Ya know what I have to say about copyright.... you've heard it enough times to make you sick.  
  
Lucky For You Chapter 4: Sasami's Nightmare  
  
Lana pulled out a small staff like rod. She tapped the top and it converted to a smaller size.   
"Look, you destroyed my planet and now I have the right to destroy you." Lana clarified.   
"Go right ahead." Mitsuki laughed. Lana shot a ball of energy at her and Mitsuki jumped. The energy ball hit Mitsuki's house, making it explode instantly.   
"That's enough now, stop!" Tenchi called out, jumping in front of Mitsuki before Lana could shoot at her again.  
"Tenchi! She is a deadly space pirate! We came to save you because if we didn't she would have killed you!" Lana exclaimed.   
"What are you talking about? I have known Mitsuki for years and she has never harmed a fly." Tenchi shot back angrily.  
"What they said is the truth, Tenchi. I am a A1 class space pirate. But I never meant to hurt you in any way. You are my best friend and nothing will ever change that... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept it from you. I came to earth to try to change... but I see now that that is impossible.. I am so sorry." Mitsuki sobbed, looking away.  
"Mitsuki?" Tenchi looked at the sobbing girl behind him to the princess in front of him. Mitsuki sobbed harder. Her purple hair wrapped around her shoulders like a thin shawl. She didn't respond. She seemed to pull herself together and stared at Lana with an utmost hatred.  
"Look princess, I was not going to fight you. Now I have no choice." She bowed her head, and in an instant, a blinding light swept over the area. It cleared, and Mitsuki was gone.   
"Aeka, LOOK OUT!" Lana cried out.  
"What? Oh..." Aeka jumped out of the way just in time. Mitsuki's light sabor hit the ground and stuck.  
"God..." Mitsuki dissapeared again. "I guess I'm on my own."  
Tenchi stood on the ground, watching the battle bacome more and more harsh by the minute.  
"Stop it!" He yelled. They all stopped where they were, and stared back at him. The only one not visible was Mitsuki. "Stop fighting!"  
Mitsuki re-appeared, a skeptical look on her face as if it were a trick.   
"Tenchi's right, even if we blow her brains out, It won't solve anything," Lana grumbled, but then got back that firmiliar sneer. "So we should tie her up!"  
"No!" Tenchi could feel an impatient feeling coming on.   
"Ok, fine. We leave her alone for now." Ryoko sneered growled. "But you won't always be so lucky."  
They returned to Tenchi's house just in time for dinner. Sasami called everyone in and smiled when she saw Mitsuki.  
"Hi Mitsuki! How are you?" She asked cheerfully.  
"I'm fine Sasami, thanks." Mitsuki flashed Sasami a smile.  
"Will you sit by me? Please?" Sasami begged.  
"Sure." Mitsuki followed Sasami into the dining room.  
After dinner, Mitsuki and Sasami cleared and washed the dishes.  
"Have you met Lana and Mitsuki yet?" Sasami asked as she wiped the dishes and stacked them.  
"Yes, and I don't think they like me very much." Mitsuki washed her hands to get the dish soap off.  
"Sure they do! No one can possibly not like you!"  
"You'd be surprised."  
They were silent for awhile before Sasami spoke again.  
"You should go home. It's late." She said sadly, and Mitsuki could tell Sasami didn't want her to leave.  
"I am home, Sasami. I'm living here from now on." Mitsuki smiled. "And better yet, we're sharing a room."  
"Really? Oh, I'm so happy! C'mon, Let's go get ready for bed!"   
"I've never seen a little kid so happy about going to bed in my life." Mitsuki followed reluctantly followed as Sasami pulled her upstairs. They walked into her bedroom, where Aeka seemed to be moving her stuff out.  
"What are you doing, Aeka?" Sasami asked.  
"I'm moving in with Lana." She responded, and dragged her stuff out. Sasami just shrugged.  
Later that night Mitsuki was awoke by something shaking her. She opened her eyes and nearly screamed as Ryo-ohki sat looking down on her.   
"Meow." It whined.  
"Yes?" She sat up, and Ryo-ohki grabbed her sleeve. Mitsuki followed the cabbit sleepily.  
"Sasami?"  
Sasami looked up from where she was sitting outside.  
"What are you doing out here?" Mitsuki plopped down next to the small girl.   
"I had a dream... About some guy..." Sasami whimpered. 


	5. Lucky For You Song Fic 1

ya know what I have to say about copyright. The song used in this fic is "Lock Me In Your Heart" by Mandy Moore.  
  
  
Lucky For You Side Story: Mitsuki's Song Fic  
  
Mitsuki walked into her room and turned off the lights. She lit a few candles and put them in a circle, adding a pillow in the center. She turned on her radio and found her favorite station. She couldn't help it, but more importantly couldn't beleive she was in love with Tenchi Misaki. When she had first landed on earth years ago, she had become best friends with him. Now she lived with him, mainly because Ryoko, Aeka, and Lana had blew up her house. She closed her eyes and could feel the music running through her soul. A song came on she knew, and she started singing:  
  
There was a time when I was all alone,  
Waiting for someone, I could call my own,  
I closed my eyes and dreamed you a blonde,  
My prince sometimes would ride up and we'd fly away,  
  
Take me, to a place,  
where the magic between us becomes real,  
take me all the way,  
Boy I want you to  
Lock me in your heart and throw away the key,  
show me love, the way it's supposed to be,  
Lock me in your heart and never let me go,  
I must confess, you are the best  
So baby come take me.  
  
Take me baby, take me away.  
Take me baby, take me away.  
  
We'll dance together, where no one can see.  
With you alone, Is where I want to be.  
We try there territory, with a score.  
You'll always be, my dream lover...  
  
  
Take me, to a place,  
where the magic between us becomes real,  
take me all the way,  
Boy I want you to  
Lock me in your heart and throw away the key,  
show me love, the way it's supposed to be,  
Lock me in your heart and never let me go,  
I must confess, you are the best  
So baby come take me.  
  
Lock me in your heart   
Lock me in your heart  
So baby come take me  
  
Take me, to a place,  
where the magic between us is so real,  
take me all the way.  
Boy I want you to  
Lock me in your heart and throw away the key,  
show me love, the way it's supposed to be,  
Lock me in your heart and never let me go,  
I must confess, you are the best  
So baby come take me.  
Lock me in your heart and throw away the key,  
show me love, the way it's supposed to be,  
Lock me in your heart and never let me go,  
I must confess, you are the best  
So baby come take me.  
  
Take me baby, take me away  
Take me baby, take me away  
Take me baby, take me away  
Take me baby, take me away  
Take me baby, take me away  
Take me baby, take me away  
  
She sighed. It was true, she wanted Tenchi to be her boyfriend, and she would do anything to get him.  
  



	6. Lucky For You Song Fic 2

Ya know what I have to say about copyright. The song for this fic is "Another Dumb Blonde" by Hoku.  
  
Lucky For You Side Fic 2: Minako's Song Fic  
  
Minako layed on her bed, sprawled out. She looked at her best friend, Mihoshi, and sighed. She thought about why she came to earth. She had come to find Ryoko, the space pirate, and mainly, to have a break from life. She had heard a song on the radio earlier that reminded her of what happened before she came to earth. The song went something like:  
  
I think that it's time that I should just let you go  
So I'll tell it to your face instead of tell it to you on the phone  
You see I thought that you were something special baby  
something unique  
But lately I've come to find  
That you're not really interested in my heart  
or mind  
  
That's alright  
That's okay  
You never loved me anyway  
And I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
Cause it's not me, no no  
Cause it's not me, no no  
Oh no  
  
Last night, I went to a party  
Hoping I'd see you there  
And sure enough, you were hanging on some other girl,  
playing with her hair  
  
And I overheard you telling her the very same thing you said to me the night before,  
Hook, Line, and Sinker,  
You were walking with her out the door...  
  
That's alright  
That's okay  
You never loved me anyway  
And I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
Cause it's not me, no no  
Cause it's not me, no no  
Oh no  
  
You want just a little trophy hanging on your arm so all your friends will see  
You got it going on  
But I see what you are so clearly  
And baby baby that's not all right with me  
  
That's alright  
That's okay  
I never loved you anyway  
That's alright  
That's okay  
You never loved me anyway  
You never loved me...  
  
But it's alright  
But it's alright  
It's alright  
It's alright  
Go ahead and find what you need  
  
That's alright  
That's okay  
You never loved me anyway  
And I think it's time for you to find another dumb blonde  
Cause it's not me, no no  
Cause it's not me, no no  
Oh no  
  
"Why couldn't I just see that all he wanted was my money?" Minako thought. "Why?"  
  



	7. Lucky For You Song Fic 3

Ya know what I have to say about copyright. The song in this fic is "Final Heartbreak" by Jessica Simpson.  
  
Lucky For You Side Story 3: Lana's Song Fic  
  
Lana walked in and collapsed on her bed. She sighed. "Tenchi will never notice me," she thought. "I am just another pushy princess to him." She rolled off the bed and sat on the floor. She went to her closet and changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.   
"It's time for my exercise routine yet again. Time really flys." Lana laughed at herself. "I'm starting to sound like an average human. I think I have had too long of a break from my royal duties."  
She warmed up by doing some splits, bridges, and a couple jumping jacks.   
"I think instead of doing my regular exercises, I'm going to do some kickboxing." she told herself.   
She turned on her radio, and one of her favorite songs was on. She found herself singing along as she kickboxed.  
  
It's all about the way you feel it,  
deep in you heart,  
when she let you go..  
I don't doubt you can't beleive it,  
It tears you apart,  
what you did, I know  
  
Some day you will remember,  
Why you fell for her,   
Why you said goodbye,  
Don't let your broken heart keep forever mending,  
and miss out on love that is never ending, yeah...  
  
This could be your final heartbreak,  
I could show you what your love takes,  
Never say goodbye,  
Never make you cry,  
Yeah this could be your final heartbreak.  
  
This could be your final heart, your final heartbreak..  
I don't want to take advantage, or maybe I do...  
and I know it's true  
But I can't help the hurt, but dang it,  
all of the hurt, that she did to you, baby  
  
You need some one you can talk to, some one who feels the same about everything you,  
And I could be the one to make you forget her,  
I want to be the one to make you feel better, yeah  
  
This could be your final heartbreak,  
I could show you what your love takes,  
Never say goodbye,  
Never make you cry,  
Yeah this could be your final heartbreak.  
  
I'll let you feel, a love so real, I'll let you know,  
I gotta let you know,  
You will forget,  
She will regret letting you go,  
I will not let you go,  
  
This could be your final heartbreak,  
I could show you what your love takes,  
Never say goodbye,  
Never make you cry,  
Yeah this could be your final heartbreak.  
  
Yeah this could be your final break,  
This could be your final heartbreak,  
I could show you what your love takes,  
Never say goodbye,  
Never make you cry,  
Yeah this could be your final heartbreak.  
  
This could be your final heartbreak, heartbreak,  
I could show you what your love takes,  
Never say goodbye,  
Never make you cry,  
Yeah this could be your final heartbreak,  
Yeah this could be your final heartbreak.  
  
At the end of her exercise, Lana fell on her bed exhausted.   
"Tenchi, Please be mine..." She prayed.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
